


5 Times Negan Went To Alexandria +1 Time Negan Fell In Love Again

by LoveAllMyChildren



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Negan (Walking Dead), Bottom Negan?, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rick Is Visibly Tired Of Negan's Shit, Top Rick Grimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAllMyChildren/pseuds/LoveAllMyChildren
Summary: Since were having a bit of a quarantine, I've decided to make something a little longer. I can't write anything without porn though, so it's gonna be cute. They gonna fuck though I promise.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	5 Times Negan Went To Alexandria +1 Time Negan Fell In Love Again

Negan hopped out of the truck, swinging Lucille onto his shoulder. As usual, he waltzes into Alexandria as if he owns the place (And, by his standards, he does.). Rick, combing back long curls with his fingers, greets him with a blank expression that he plasters on to mask his contempt for the man in front of him. 

“Ricky! How are we doin’ on a beautiful day such as this?” Negan says with entirely too much enthusiasm. Rick visibility resists rolling his eyes, looking up at Negan with that cute squint on his face, lips pursed. At Rick's silence, he presses again. “Rick, I asked you a question.”

He gets in Ricks face, the brightness in his eyes gone. His smile no longer reached his eyes. Rick’s eyes shift before looking into Negan’s. “I’m good, Negan.” His gaze flutters back down. 

Negan leans back. grinning. “Well that wasn’t so hard, was it?” He chuckles before continuing, “Show me where my shit is, Rick. Hope you got me something interesting.” Rick glances up at Negan before starting towards the church. Negan followed with a bounce in his step. 

It wasn’t long before Negan started talking about literally anything that could be considered offensive. ‘You know, Rick, I bet you’re a freak in the sheets’ or ‘Even though she’s the size of a fuckin’ whale, Olivia is hot as shit!’. Though nothing could have prepared him for, “Hey Rick, you think Aaron would let me rearrange his guts?” 

Rick stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Negan, looking at him in disbelief. “Don’t look so scandalized, Rick.” Negan looks Rick up and down, “I bet you did the horizontal hokey-pokey with some men back in the day and I sure as hell don’t discriminate.” 

Rick didn’t know what to do with this information so he just says, “Um..No, Aaron is married.” Negan notes that Rick doesn’t get offended at his sexuality being called into question. Takes it as a sign that he’s either comfortable in his masculinity or he is a little…’fruity.’ Negan saunters over to where Rick stands frozen and looks him in the eyes.  
”You jealous? I’ll rearrange your guts too, no problem,Rick.” Negan bites his lip at the blush that creeps up on Rick’s face. ‘Oh.’ Negan smirks. “You know, I have no problem fucking anyone, really.” Negan continues walking. Rick decides it’s best to get Negan ‘his’ shit and get him to go away at this point. He’s started ranting, probably about something sexual; Rick isn't listening at this point, just following him to make sure he doesn’t end up killing someone, again.

“Ricky boy are you listening?” Negan asked, a little smirk on his face as per usual. 

Without checking himself Rick replied dryly, “Of course, because everything that comes out of your mouth is interesting.” Rick froze, not sure if he pissed Negan off. He could hear the blood pumping in his ears.

There was a silence for a minute and then...laughter. Thank God. “Is it just me, or are you warming up to me Rick?” Rick looked back to see Negan grinning down at him, tears at the corner of his eyes from laughing. Rick visibly relaxes and laughs too,albeit hysterically. He was relieved that he hadn't cost anyone their life, honestly.

Playing along, Rick replies,“Maybe a little, you never know.” Rick quickly turned around at the warm smile Negan had given him, ignoring the weird feeling in his chest.He'd seen what this man could do. He’s a monster. Then again, wasn't Rick as well? Flashbacks of ripping a mans throat out, and brutally murdering a good portion of a cannibalistic community crossed his mind.

Fuck that. He's not starting that debate with himself right now, not with Negan behind him.That was an existential crisis he'd have later, alone in the empty comfort of his bed. Negan followed behind Rick, swinging Lucille and whistling a tune that Rick recognized to be Bohemian Rhapsody. Although Rick was raised on country music, he didn’t live under a rock.

“You got Queen records back at the Sanctuary?” Rick asked tentatively, feeling as though he’d found a middle ground.

“Wow,” Negan stopped, looking at Rick,”and here I thought you only listened to hillbilly shit. You’re a man of culture Rick!” Negan slapped Rick on the back, grinning at him. 

“Hell yeah we do!” Negan leaned down to whisper into Rick’s ear, “You should come over sometime.” Negan watched Rick turn slowly, staring back into his baby blues. “We’ll have ourselves a little sleepover, Ricky.” Negan says lowly.

“Maybe.” Negan‘s face broke out into a smile, sucking on his teeth.

“Looks like we got ourselves a date!”

**Author's Note:**

> I live off of the validation of strangers on the internet so please comment!


End file.
